The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A multifunction device generally incorporates the functionality of multiple devices. For example, functions typically performed by multifunction devices include printing, scanning, faxing, and copying, providing access to a network (e.g., for email services), and so on. A multifunction device typically includes a user interface (or control panel) that permits a user to operate or otherwise control the various functions of the multifunction device. However use of such a control panel generally requires that a user be physically located proximate to a multifunction device to permit the user to operate the multifunction device.